


Affection

by cliolet



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Clementine, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lesbians, OOC, Top Clementine, Yuri, bottom Violet, first ones swf, i hate that word but whatever, in chapter two, or at least i think ooc idk man im trying oK, though its not mentioned, violetine, wow they are gAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliolet/pseuds/cliolet
Summary: Violet comes over for a visit but a storm kicks up





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yo um first story here so im sorry if its lame or smth ha  
> first chapter is gonna be soft and swf while the second is gonna be more nsfw so if you dont like that just enjoy the first chapter
> 
> This takes place in modern AU where clem and vi are both 18 and still go to highschool bc college is lame

Violet was startled awake from a sudden rattle from the seat she was in.  
For a second she had no idea where she was till she looked around and remembered what was going on

She and Clementine had planed a visit at Clems place right after school, they were taking the bus there cause Lee was still at work. She figured she must have passed out at some point while listening to her music. That's when she heard a small giggle from her right.

"Sorry to wake you Vi"

Still a little groggy she pushed herself up and muttered out a reply.

"No its fine it wasn't you it was this dumb ass bus"

That earned her a small smile from the other.  
Now that she had straightened herself up she just noticed something. She didn't pass out laying on nothing there was something she was resting her head, looking back to her right gave her the answer she was looking for. She passed out on Clem.

"Oh shit uhhh fuck Clem I'm sorry i didn't mean to pass out on you" She felt heat rising to her cheeks, well this had a fucking rocky start now didn't it.

Clementine burst into a tiny fit of laughter at that, no one else on the bus really cared not that there were many people anyway.

"Don't worry about that Violet" Clementine looked at her smiling, that smile really did fit her.

"If we're being honest you were the only think keeping me warm" She looked back forward her smile never leaving her face.

Violet just lightly elbowed Clem at that comment making both girls laugh again.

 

After a few minutes of mindless chatting they got to their stop and exited the bus.

"Don't lose yourself on the way there 'k?"

"Asshole, I've been here like 8 times now"

"Actually only 7 but close enough"

"Whatever"

It wasn't even that far of a walk from the stop to Clem's house, 5 minutes to be exact. She only commented on that cause the one time Vi totally knew where she lived and ended up taking them off to some forest, they almost got lost if Clem didn't know exactly where they were and wasn't messing with Vi the whole time. Violet was rewarded with a bagel for her travels in the end so she would take it as a good day.

While Clem was fidgeting with the lock on the door Vi was scanning her front yard. There wasn't much to look at just a few bushes and wild flowers, they did have some sort of tree out here but nothing on it really stuck out to her. She noticed some new flowers out in the front though, a sort of white flower with pink insides steaming to the outer ends, it didn't look wild but also it was spread out in such a way it looked as though it should have been.

"Lee threw some flowers out here?" Vi asked looking to Clem who just finished opening the door

"Oh those things? Yea i guess, AJ spilled them in the yard awhile back" Clementine looked over to the little batch of white flowers leaving the door closed but now unlocked.

"Yeah well they're really pretty"

"Yeah they are"

They exchanged a quick smile looking at each other. In those few moments the world froze, Clem eyes on her's, just looking so soft and calm and happy, she loved seeing clementine like this, with her. Violets eyes drifted from clementines eyes now to her whole face, manly her lips, they just looked so soft and kissable. She wanted to know if they were as soft as they really looked, she wanted Clem to take a hold of her and kiss her, kiss her till she couldn't breath anymore. She wanted Clementine to hold her and never let go, to just stay together forever.

She threw herself out of her thoughts when she felt her face getting warmer and redder, looking away back to the flowers. Clem noticed this and smiled a bit at it.  
Clementine then walked over to the small patch of 'wild' flowers plucking one from the others, She looked back to Vi seeing the clear confusion on the shorter's face. Walking back to Violet she grew a small smirk, she then took a few strands of Vi's hair and tucked it behind her ear then slipping in the flower along with it.

"There! Now you got yourself a pretty little friend" Clem said winking

Violet was a blushing mess at this point now. Every god damn thing this girl did set her off the rails, she sort of forgot that till Clementine was around her.

"Oh- uum thanks i guess haa" Violet wanted to shove her face into the ground now.

"Don't worry about it" Clem said after a few giggles

Lightly pushing herself away from Violet she opened her front door allowing Vi to somewhat escape.  
Not for long though because a loud bark had echoed through the house. Then a big white and grey fluff blob came trotting down the hallway from one of the many rooms. Clementine had said Lee had bought a dog after a accident to help Clem cope and not fear dogs, from the looks of it it worked because she loved that dog, understandable really she was a darling thing. Her name was Layla and she was a normal ol husky, she had one brown and one blue eye which would always amaze violet.

Layla stopped halfway when she saw Clementine sitting down almost immediately, Lee trained her well after all.

Clementine didn't bother calling her over as they took off their shoes giving them time to place them with the others. Violet went up to the dog right away trying to avoid any more embarrassing moments. She clicked her tongue letting layla know she could stand now, layla went right up to Violet wagging her tail happily.

"I think she missed you"

"She better have i fed her last time i saw her"

"Fed her your food! You know she can't eat bread!"

"But i couldn't just not!!"

The tension from the few moments outside now fading Violet felt calmer just petting layla and talking to Clem. She heard Clementine walk somewhere to her left, where their open kitchen was. Sounded like she was looking for something to eat.

"You can drop you bag in my room 'k" Violet looked to Clem who now had two bagels out and was busy cutting them open.

"Does bagels and cream cheese sound good to you? We don't have much snack wise" Clementine looked over to violet for confirmation.

"Sounds fucking delicious"

"Better watch the swears 'round Lee and AJ, he won't like it if you slip up"

"I won't don't worry"

Violet then left layla to bother Clem as she put her bag down.

Clementines room was the furthest down the hall and could be mistaken for a closet if she didn't know better. She remembered the first time seeing it thinking Clem would have a harry potter like room but she was really wrong. Violet opened the door walking into Clem's room, she looked around and breathed in the air, it weirdly smelled better in here then the rest of the house, maybe because Violet was weird or because it smelled just like Clementine. Probably both.

She looked around the surprisingly large room, it being the second largest room in the house and all. Right next to her on her left was a desk, nothing that fancy really just a normal L shaped desk with a laptop and monitor and random figures and papers, she had a nice chair though, the one you could spin in and lean back without falling, Violet liked that chair. To her right was Clem's dresser, not a lot on it ether just a pair of socks she must have forgotten to put away. At the end of the room was Clem's giant bed, Looking at it she wondered how they even got it in here, she thinks it might have been a queen sized bed but she didn't know she just knew it was soft as fuck, Clem slept with two blankets mostly using just one and four pillows, she had a plush on it though. Violet picked it up examining it, she smiled remembering when she bought it for her.

She just felt like being nice that day and bought a random plush she found, she saw it on sale and thought it was cute and figured Clem would like it. Turns out because of this Clementine fell in love with the animal it was made after, it was just a red panda she didn't really see why Clem loved the plushie so much but it made her really happy knowing it was the only plush she kept out.

She was cut out of her thoughts when she heard the door open though.

"Wow you come in here but don't even take your bag off? Your crazy" Clementine was finished with the bagels and had come in to eat with Vi

Violet slid her bag off and flipped her off with a big doofy grin on her face, she would never for real flip Clem off but she would still do it jokingly.  
Clem put down the two plates with food on them and placed her hand on her heart dramatically.

"Oof ow my heart and feelings they have been hurt" Clem said walking over with a smile.

"You started it"

"I really didn't but alright then"

Clem threw herself on her bed stretching out then relaxing again. Violet tossed Clem the plush before going over to the bagel to quickly eat something, she felt like she was starving and would just love the taste of cheap bread and shity but soft cream cheese. Fuck it she really liked it but didn't want to admit it to herself.

Just as Violet finished they heard a car pull in. Guess Lee was back.  
They both exited the room going to greet Lee and AJ at the door, Clem quickly grabbing her bagel to eat. As Lee walked through the door he was hit with welcomes and hellos, AJ ran up to the two girls happy to see them both, mostly Clem but Vi too.

"Hey Lee!"

"Hia sweetpea"

"You mind if Violet stays for a bit? It being Friday and all"

"I never have a problem with you having friends over you know this" Lee talked while putting groceries away, Clementine quickly on her way to help him.

"I know but i feel bad not asking"

"Well that's good to know"

Violet tuned out their conversation to focus on layla and AJ. AJ was on the floor now looking into laylas eyes talking to her, Violet smiled to this and went over to pet the dog with him.

Violet bent down to pet Layla with AJ, she was more of a cat person herself but whatever layla was quiet enough for her. Noticing Violet AJ looked over to her smiling.

"My flower is stuck in your hair Vi!"

That caught Violet off guard, she kinda forgot about the flower and looked over to AJ. He didn't seem upset over it though.

"Oh sorry buddy you want it back?"

"No it looks nice on you!"

"Oh... uh thanks AJ"

She blushed and smiled and the little boy, he was a sweetheart even though she hated kids she liked AJ.

"Vi you can stay for dinner!!"

She heard clem call that from the kitchen.

"Awesome! Thanks Lee"

Violet got up from petting Layla, her whining a bit from the lack of pets, she walked back to Clem's room being mostly done out here.  
She noticed the discarded dishes from their quick snack and stacked them putting them next to the stray cup Clem had on her dresser, she'll put them away later. Now with nothing on her back she was able to lay on Clementines bed now, letting herself sink into the soft fabric. Compared to her tiny ass bed back at home this was a bed made for kings, she didn't have a lot of nice or clean stuff at her place so she never brought Clem around. Plus she didn't know how her parents would react to it, it wasn't a secret she didn't have the best home life so people tired to drag her out most of the time, she would often spend nights at Louis's place and hanging with Brody. She wanted to hang out at Clementines house more though, she liked the girl, found her adorable and super sweet, Clem had never left her side even at the roughest of times. She loved that about Clem. She loved Clem.

Smiling at the ceiling lost in thought she didn't notice someone walk in till she felt the bed sink in next to her.

"What ya thinkin about"

"Nothing"

"Yea because i just sit around staring at the ceiling with a dumb ass smile on my face all the time"

They both laughed at that. Clementine must have finished helping with the groceries and came in to hang out.

"Just thinking about - well i don't really remember to be honest"

She wasn't going to admit Clem made her smile like a dork, as much as she really wanted to, wanted to tell her everything Clem made her feel and wanted to do with her, she couldn't, she was scared to lose her if she said anything like that.

Clem giggled at that.

"Your too forgetful you know, you should see if you got some sort of memory loss thing"

"Yea maybe,, Wait who are you?"

Another laugh from the taller. Violet loved making Clementine laugh, it just sounded so nice, so calming, so relaxed. It felt good she was the one causing that.  
Then Clem looked over to Violet, Vi turning over to meet her eyes. Clem smiled a bit then reached her hand out to fix the flower that was getting covered by her hair now.

"Figured you would've thrown this off by now"

"AJ said its pretty so now i can't"

"So you planed to?"

"Hell naw but now if i do ill make a little dude cry"

"Yea that's just evil"

Clementine looked away back towards the ceiling, leaving Violet smiling.  
They shared a moment of comfortable silence before the heard a quick knock at the door. Lee popped in right after.

"Hey girls, figured i'd ask you two if you wanted to watch a movie with AJ and me"

"Sure why not" Clem replied before looking to Violet seeing if she wanted to as well.

"Sounds nice"

Clem bounced off her bed as Lee left the room. She offered her hand to Violet to help her off the bed.  
Violet hesitated for a second before shyly putting her hand in Clem's. They were so soft, softer then anything she had ever felt, almost feeling just like the petal of a rose, but Clem was no rose, she was more. Clementine quickly pulled the other up before letting go to walk to the living room. Violet walked with her but she could still feel the ghost of Clem's hands on her's.

AJ had picked out some random movie he found on Netflix, Violet didn't have Netflix at her place so she really didn't understand it much but she knew it had good stuff on it, she and Clem once watched a bit of The Walking Dead on there before Clementine decided she'd rather watch less 'gory' shows. Violet thought it was cute really, it was kinda sad that she didn't like shows like that because violet adored them but it was really cute to her in a weird way.

They sat on the biggest couch while AJ took the smaller more comfortable chair, they sat a safe ways apart from each other making Violet frown a bit. She wanted to lay her head on Clem, she'd done it before just saying she was tired but every time she would barely focus on the world around them it was like as soon as they made contact nothing else mattered, it was just her and Clem.

Luckily through the movie they had slowly but surely moved closer to each other to where their shoulders were almost touching. Violet only noticed this when Clementine randomly cupped Violets hand into hers. Violet almost jumped to the feeling of sudden warmth and skin on skin contact, she wasn't able to figure out as to why Clem would do that, the movie wasn't at a tense scene and Vi wasn't cold or feeling down, from the looks of it Clem wasn't ether but Vi didn't know why she did that. She felt heat rising to her cheeks again and knew she was going to be blushing like a mad man for a long time after this, she didn't say anything though not really knowing what to say, she welcomed the touch and just let it be even if she wanted to intertwine her fingers in with Clementines.

"Looks like a storms kicking up, seems pretty bad too"

Lee walked in from the kitchen to the living room phone in hand tapping away at something, he was probably looking for the weather status online. As soon as they heard Lee Clementine pulled her hand away from violets leaving the a warm ghost of a hand on hers.

"Oh really? How bad?" There was a hint of hope in Clem's voice as she spoke.

"Looks bad"

"Very helpful thank you"

"Your welcome. Looks bad as in it might pull out a tree and not at all safe to walk and drive in"

Lee looked over to Violet who just seemed to want to listen to the conversation and not really wanting to contribute.

"Do you want me to drive you home soon Vi? We could also just set up something for you sleepover for the night if you don't feel like it"

Vi was about to speak when Clementine cut her off.

"A sleepover sounds really fun! Vi you in?" Clementine looked to her and big smile spread on her face. You can't say no to that.

"Hell yea, sounds dope. I'm in"

"Awesome, ill see what we got. By the way dinner will be done soon" Lee spoke as he walked off.

Clementine looked back to the movie her smile never leaving, Violet was happy she was able to sleep over. She had never actually slept at Clem's place so she thought this would be fun, or torture, gay torture. 

 

Clementine didn't place her hand on Violet's for the rest of the movie, though it made her disappointed she didn't really expect it to happen again, it was probably just a weird Clem moment and nothing more. She frowned at that thought. Lee thankfully called out to the kids to help set the table unknowingly bringing Violet out of those thoughts. AJ practically ran to the table leaving Vi and Clem to pause the movie for him, Clem walked ahead of Vi knowing what to do and where to place things, she pulled out 4 plates and handed them to violet.

"Can you set these up for me?"

"Yep i got it"

"Thank youuuuu"

Violet just smiled at her before turning to the table to set the plates down. She placed one at each seat, a new one being added for Violet, then looked to Clementine seeing what else she could carry. Clementine was bringing over the cups when she saw Violet staring. She smiled back to Vi before speaking.

"Can you grab the jug of water in the fridge? It should be in the middle when you open it"

"Yea, double got it"

Clem giggled before walking to Lee to help set out the food. Violet grabbing the jug and placing it on the table before they got there, from the looks of it it wasn't anything fancy but it was good food. Mashed potatoes with optional gravy, some chicken nuggets probably made just because Violet was here, some boiled and spiced vegetables, and buttered bread. For Clementines house this was a normal not very big dinner but for Vi it was crazy, normally she'd have to make her own dinners at home, and it being Violet she didn't make much.

She sat down at the chair for her while Clementine sat next to her, across from them sat AJ and Lee. Lee was already at work giving AJ his food so Vi assumed they could go ahead as well. After filling her plate with everything they supplied her with she looked down, it looked so good, she risked a glance to Clem to see if she was looking at her. Clementine was busy eating her food and making small talk with the rest of her family so Violet began to eat, Vi has always felt weirdly self-conscious about eating around others, she didn't know why but its why she would avoid eating around her friends at school for a long time before finally getting semi comfortable around them, she'd still having her moments but for the most part ate at school without issue.

 

Violet contributed to the conversation they were having every now and then, it wasn't anything really important just Lee asking about school or anything else he could pull out of Violet. She enjoyed just listening to conversations over being a part of them, plus her not being a people person didn't help, Lee at first thought she was mute which makes her laugh sometimes. Since then she had tired to talk more around Clementine and her family, she already talked alot around Clementine though so it was mostly Lee and AJ she had to work on. She had gotten better at it now that she saw them more but would still not talk as much.

"Violet?" Clementine poked Violet making her jump a bit, she had spaced off a bit so she didn't notice Clem talking to her.

"Oh uh sorry i was spacing out,, Yeah?"

"Oh nothing just Lee has a update about the sleeping situation"

Violet looked to Lee who was getting up from his seat to clean AJ's space up.

"So i checked out our closet and storage area to look for a blowup mattress or something, But from what I see."

He paused to look at the two girls.

"I don't believe we have one, So our only options are the couch our if you two share Clem's bed"

Violet. Fucking. Blushed. Bigtime. The thought of sharing a bed with Clementine, even if her bed was big, was just, too much for Violet. What if she drooled or snored? What if she fidgets too much in her sleep and wakes Clem? What if she wraps her arm around Clem? What if she snuggles Clementine in her sleep, or worse, sleep talks about her. Everything running through her head till it reached the worst one...

"I'd feel bad if you slept on the couch"

Clementine had looked to her now, she started to get up to help Lee put everything away.

"I'm sure i can learn to share a bit of my bed" She winked to Violet as she took the plates from Lee and utensils. 

"I,, uh,,, ok i guess i mean it sounds more comfy"

She was hot in the face, hot in the body. 'Oh my god i'm gonna sleep in Clem's bed,, wITH HER' She kept repeating that in her head 'ohmygodohmygodohmygOD'. A single day of relaxing and hanging out had turned into her worst and best nightmare.

She got up from the table and retreated to Clementine's room, not wanting Clem to see anymore of her flushed face and to calm down. She sat on the foot of Clementine's bed as she breathed rhythmically. She didn't really know how to feel, she knew for sure she was nervous but should she feel happy? scared? Should she just sleep on the couch and not bother with this? She didn't want to do that she wanted to sleep with Clem but she was so scared at the same time. She looked down at her fingers as she fidgeted with them. She wanted this for so long, to be next to Clementine, to sleep next to her, to be next to her in a bed, to feel her warmth around her, she wanted this for so long but now that it was happening she was so scared, happy but scared.

Violet was so lost in thought she had forgotten she didn't even pack for this, she had no clothes for the next day or the night. Although she would normally just sleep with a bra and boxers on she felt like she would have to wear a bit more tonight. She had always packed a toothbrush with her, for some reason, she really didn't know why but she always had it with her, she believed it had to do something with Louis but couldn't remember. Violet was about to sit up to tell Clem she had no clothes but Clem had walked in.

"Figured i'd find you in here"

She walked up to Violet a grin on her face, Violet swore ever sense she heard the news that a storm kicked up she didn't stop smiling.

"This is so fuckin awesome! Your first sleepover at my place! I'm gonna make sure you have a great time"

She winked to Violet as she pulled out her laptop out from under her bed. Clementines wink making Violet blush slightly.

"Uh about that,,"

Clementine looked up to Violet, laptop now in hand.

"Well i didn't exactly plan for this so i don't really have clothes for the night"

Violet rubbed the back of her neck as she stood there glancing to the ground, she was nervous as fuck, she knew exactly why but she felt like she shouldn't have to feel nervous about Clem that she didn't have any extra clothing.

"You can just wear some of mine! Same with tomorrow, i'm sure you wouldn't want to wear the same outfit twice a day"

Violet looked up to Clem, She had sat down on her bed now laptop open and typing in her password. Clementine just told Violet. That she could. Wear her clothes. Sure this might have been normal to other close friends but this would be a first for Violet and Clementine, Violet had borrowed from Louis before but never Clementine. Heat rising to her cheeks, she tired to act cool and like this wasn't literary making her gay heart weep.

"Oh,, cool"

She stood there for a second before sitting down next to Clementine.

"I was thinking we could watch some shit before we pass out, how's that sound to you?" Clementine had logged into Netflix by now and was waiting for it to load up, she looked to Violet as she finished talking for a answer.

"I like the sound of that"

Clementine smiled to her before facing the screen again as it finished loading. It might have been the screen lighting Clementines face weirdly but Violet could've sworn she saw Clem blushing.

 

Three hours later it was almost 11, Lee had told them to pass out a long time ago. They ended up watching a few starting episodes before finding one that fit both the girls interests, they watched that for awhile before another reminder from Lee came around to sleep. They listened this time and Clementine got up to brush her teeth.

"Uh Clem!"

"Yeah whats up?"

Violet stopped her before she left the room.

"I still don't have anything for the night" Violet shyly said, blush making its way back to her face. The room was darker now so she hoped Clementine couldn't see it.

"I right, shit i forgot"

Clementine walked over to her dresser opening a few drawers picking out a small bedtime fitting outfit.

"If this is good then you can change while i brush my teeth!"

Clementine walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Violet got up and reluctantly turning on the light, after letting her eyes adjust to the light she went to the clothes Clem had picked out for her. It was a light blue loose spaghetti strapped shirt with some shorts a little longer then her boxers that were a dark grey color. She quickly changed and looked at herself in Clem's clothes, it wasn't like Clementines day to day outfit obviously but they smelt just like her and Violet loved it. She grabbed the neck of the shirt and brought it to her face breathing in the scent, she felt heat rising to her face once again but didn't do anything to stop it. She continued to stand there breathing in Clem's scent and letting it envelope her until she heard footsteps approaching. She let go of the shirt and heard Clem knock at the door.

"Your good"

Violet called to her before walking to her bag to search for her toothbrush. Clementine walked in and looked at Violet, Vi in such loose and open clothes must have surprised Clem because Violet caught her staring.

"Surprised to see me in something that's not a hoodie for once?"

"Uh yeah"

Violet looked back to Clem smiling, Clementine quickly returning it. Violet nabbed her toothbrush she finally found and walked out to brush her teeth.

She spat out the last bit of toothpaste water before looking up to herself in the mirror. She did look weird without a hoodie on weirdly enough, Violet examined herself before her eyes fell onto the flower left in her ear. It was bunched up weirdly in her hair now but she carefully picked it out without damaging it, she debated putting it back in but decided not to, it was just gonna get more damaged over night so Vi just kept it in her hand as she walked out. Entering Clementines room she saw Clem just laying on her back looking at the plush Violet bought so long ago, she looked over to Violet when she heard her enter. Clementine sat up giving Violet a good view of Clem's outfit, a t-shirt with a artistic drawing of a cat with its bones in glow-in-the-dark colors and some shorts similar to Violets but it was a pinkish purple color.

"You ready to sleep now?"

"Yep one second"

Violet walked over to Clem's dresser placing the flower down. Vi looked up to see Clem looking at her.

"Just wanted to make sure it doesn't die overnight"

"Its going to anyway"

"Yeah well this way it won't be because i crushed it"

Clementine giggled at that before laying back down.

"Could you turn off the light please?"

"No"

"How rude"

Violet smiled at Clementine before flicking the switch off, the only light in the room now coming from Clementines lamp seated next to her bed on a drawer. Now that Violet was faced with it it scared her more, she was about to crawl into Clementines bed with her, sleep with Clem right next to her, with the chance of her cuddling her while her slept was scarily high and it was making her so nervous.

She slowly walked to Clementines bed lifting the one blanket up and settling in next to Clem, she faced her back to Clementine mostly so Clem couldn't see her overly reddened face even though she probably couldn't see it in this dim light she didn't want to risk it.

"You can turn the lamp off once you've settled in"

"Alright"

Violet wiggled a bit till she was more comfortable before reaching out a flicking off the lamp.

Darkness filled the room, the only light coming from the window above the bed covered by curtains and digital clock set up next to them and the small amount from under the door. Violet lay still, not wanting to cause Clem uncomfort. It stayed silent till Violet heard a tired Clementine speak.

"Goodnight Vi"

"Goodnight Clem"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet's can't sleep and Clementine suddenly spoons her in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the nsfw chapter  
> so  
> take that as ur warning i guess hhhh
> 
> don't like?? don't read!!

Violet stared off into the darkness that filled the room, her eyes being adjusted to the dark now. She hadn't been able to sleep at all, she found it overly difficult to sleep in the same bed as Clementine. Violet had at first stayed stiff and unmoving but slowly as the night went on Violet relaxed and would move when she got unconformable, careful as to not hit or wake Clementine. Every now and then she would glance up to the clock to see what the time was only to be met with barely any time passing.

Violet just laid there, enjoying the silence and the occasional noise's from the girl next to her. Sometimes Clem would shuffle around in her sleep and hit Violet lightly but Vi didn't mind, if anything she would just get flustered and hot in the face for awhile. But otherwise she would just lay there, Violet figured she must have gotten enough sleep on the bus for her to not need to pass out for awhile. Although Violet was getting bored now, it had been around 3 hours and could you really blame her. Violet didn't have a phone so she had nothing to tap away at and she felt rude if she went on Clementines laptop without asking her, ether way it was too far away from her so she didn't bother.

Though things got a lot less boring when Clementine started rolling around now, Violet looked next to her to see if she had somehow woken the other girl up but was met with Clem rolling over to face Violet, at least she was still asleep. Violet quickly looked back off the bed feeling heat rise to her face once more, though she wasn't free yet as she felt Clementine's arms snake around her and pull her into a cuddle and Clem stuff her face into Violet's neck before finally relaxing. Violet's face and body were so fucking hot, her face must have been as red as a strawberry by now and she could feel her hands begin to sweat, Violet tried to move but found she couldn't without waking the other up so she stayed there. For another hour.

 

Clementines breathing on her neck and squirming around Violet had made her a mess within that hour, most of her body heat now pooling in her stomach with urges she shouldn't been feeling right now. Being the little spoon for Violet had always done stuff to her but she never thought this would happen, while the big spoon was asleep non the less, it felt wrong but she couldn't help it. Violet had buried her face into the pillow as much as she could to maybe cool off her heated face but to no avail, at that moment she figured she'd say 'fuck it' and just get up. Violet had been there for a hour by now and all her pent up emotions was not getting the better of her and she didn't want to do something she'd regret, so leaving and passing out on the couch seemed like a heaven sent by now. As Violet was about to wiggle out of the others grasp she felt Clem move and bury her face further into Violets neck but now letting out a small grunt.

"Clem?"

Violet risked talking, the worst that could happen was she got no reply and could just slip out into the living room.  
Instead though she was met with a small nod and a muffled "Yeah"

"Oh, sorry to wake you"

"mmpf no its fine"

Clem loosened her grip around the other but didn't move, Violet just laid there waiting for Clementine to remove her hands noticing what she was doing. Violet didn't get that though, she felt Clementine's hand move up and down her stomach while the other stayed still rubbing small circles with her thumb into Vi's side. Violet choked back a moan to the feeling, this being the first time Clem touched her like this all night and mixed with her pent up urge's from the hour. Vi didn't move or say anything though, trying to think of a reason as to way Clem would do this, maybe she was just feeling out the area and would realise it was Violet, it didn't make a lot of sense but its all Violet could think of.

Violet expected Clementines hands to stop moving by now, but they kept moving and feeling around Violets sides and stomach. She had been holding in whines throughout this but could feel them threatening to escape, her face a flushed and red mess she wanted to hide from nothing but held back. Clementine's hand had lowered now, feeling the brim of Vi's shorts. Violet finally let out a small whine, right after though she quickly hid her face in the pillow and tried to mutter out an apology, but Clem shut her up by planting a quick but loving kiss to the back of Violets neck causing shivers up her spine.

"Clem what ar-"

Violet was cut off by another one of her whines, caused by Clementine kissing her neck once more. This couldn't be happening now could it? It had to be a dream right? She must have just passed out at some point and this is all a dream. It felt too real to be a dream though, this was real, she couldn't believe it but it was.

Violet then felt Clementine's finger's attempt to slip into her shorts, but stopped before fully making their way under, her thumb now rubbing a circle there.

"I think you know what i'm doing" 

Violet gasped as Clementine placed another kiss to her neck, now a bit higher to the others. No way this was happening.

"Though i'll need a verbal go ahead to continue"

Violet felt Clementine move her hand back up and away from her short's, whimpering from the lack of contact in that area now. Clementine pressed her face into Vi's neck waiting for a response, as much as Vi hated that she had to ask for this she knew she had to, to make Clem know for sure Vi wanted this. She did, she's wanted this for so long.

"Oh my fuck please"

Violet wasn't going to give her a full begging session so she hoped that was enough to satisfy her. It was as Vi felt a smile grow on Clem's face on the back of her neck and Clem's hand once more dip down.

Clementine placed more loving and sweet kisses to Violets neck now as her fingers toyed with the brim of Vi's shorts, Clem was teasing light moans and whines from Vi and was loving it. Violet on the other hand was dying, her face heated and red and she wanted to stuff her face into the pillow more but could barely go any further into it. Vi's arms were free by now and she had wrapped them around the pillow forcing her face deep into it in an attempt to hide her face and muffle her moans. Clementine seemed to dislike this and moved her hand from toying with Vi's shorts and began to pull the pillow away from Violet.

"I wanna hear every noise you make"

Clementine whispered into Vi's ear as she tossed the pillow somewhere behind them, Violet letting out a moan to that and her legs twitching with need. Clementine placed her hand back to Violets shorts now but instead of sliding her hand under she slid her hand over and down, between Vi's leg's. Violet gasping out a breathy moan at the touch, parting her legs slightly to allow more friction and movement. Clementine chuckled into Vi's neck before kissing her neck once more, while Clem peppered kisses down Vi's neck her hand rubbed Violet through her shorts. Clem had pressed one kiss around the bottom of Vi's neck before finally latching on and sucking at the flesh.

Violet moaned loudly, her neck being extra sensitive and being one of the few things to get her heated within a second. Clementine stopped to speck much to Violets disappointment.

"Try to be quiet, wouldn't want the others to hear you now would we"

Clementine smirked into Vi's neck before getting back to work once more, Violet moved her hands up to her mouth to muffle any more sound that would escape. Violet whining into her hands right away as Clem moved her hand away leaving Vi to lightly hump the air, Clementine pushed her hand up to Vi's stomach then right down to slip into her shorts and boxer's.

Feeling Clementine's fingers against her skin Violet shivered to the touch but welcomed it, Clem's hand moving down further before stopping once more, Clementine unlatching from Vi's neck. Violet whined at the lack of movement and touches attempting to hump her way to Clem's hand but was silenced by Clem speaking.

"I just need to hear once more you want this"

She could feel Clem's breath on the back of her neck, she could hear the slight hopefulness in her voice as though she wanted Vi to say yes but was expecting a no. Violet didn't get it, she clearly wanted and needed it so badly but didn't much care at this point, she needed Clementine.

"Fucking god damn it Clem i think i made that clear awhile ago"

Clementine laughed at that planting a sweet and loving kiss to her neck once more, Violet could feel the grin on Clem's lips as she kissed her making Violet smile.

She was cut out of that soft moment though when she felt Clementines hand finally lower fully, now spreading her folds and feeling the wetness that had built up from the teasing. Violet moaned into her hands feeling Clementine toy with her pussy directly instead of between clothes, Clementines index and middle finger's now rubbing up and down Violet's wet hole, lightly pushing in sometimes to tease the poor girl.

Violet humped into Clementines hand, needing more friction and asking for Clem to enter without words. It didn't work though because Clem just chuckled into Vi's neck before sucking on her neck again, she was definitely gonna have a few marks after this. Violet moaned into her hands again to the feeling and whined for the need of more, Clem not giving her that yet and moving her fingers up to play with Violets clit.

It wasn't the friction she wanted but she welcomed it anyway, her legs jittering and uncontrolling while Clementine teased her sensitive clit. Violet holding back multiple moans and slightly moving her head forward to curl in on herself, Clementine being forced to stop sucking on Vi's neck. Clementine growled slightly much to Violets surprise, it wasn't a threatening growl but defiantly a dominant growl, Clem wanted to mark Violet and Vi unknowingly pulled that away from her. Violet moved her head back so Clem could continue to mark her, a small mewl of approval coming from her as she latched back onto her neck continuing to suck and pull noise's from Vi.

Clementine pulled away from Vi's clit to finally press into Violet's hole, her index finger entering first and slowly, feeling Violets wet and hot wall's lightly thrusting in and out. All while Violet bit onto her lip to contain her moans, she could feel her slipping up though and them slowly pouring out without any control over it. Clementine must've noticed or completely missed it because she added a second finger now thrusting and feeling around much more, Violet couldn't contain her moans now letting them free. Violet moaned out loudly her hand pulling away slightly before clamping back onto her mouth to muffle them once more.

Violets hips moving along with Clementines thrust's she could feel herself edging closer to her orgasm, she tried to tell Clem but she must've sensed it because suddenly Clementines thrusts became faster and rougher. Adding a third finger and bites to Vi's neck she could feel heat pool in her stomach, Vi's thrusts now giving up being unable to meet Clem's speed, Violet choked out a warning between moans and grunts.

"Fu-fuCK Clem im clo-AH close"

Clementine barely acknowledged it, keeping her thrusts and nibbling the same. Violet openly moaning now, not caring, she was almost there.

Then the heat in her stomach finally burst, leaving Violet with an imminence amount of pleasure as her legs pressed together light humps following before dying out, she could feel herself trap Clementines finger's inside her as she rode out her orgasm, vision going blurry and light flashing across her eyes before everything relaxed and her muscles letting go of Clem's fingers.

Clementine pulled out of Violet and began to kiss and lick at the spot she had bit moments ago, Violets whole body felt light and heavy at the same time, she could barely move and could only hum to Clem as a thank's. Clementine smiled and snuggled her face into Vi's neck, now just enjoying the after flow of Violets orgasm. Violets eyes shot open when she realised she needed to help Clem now, she turned to look at Clem as she spoke.

"Wait- what about you?"

Violet knew deep down she didn't have the energy to help Clem, but would try to any, its the least she could do for her.

Clementine seemed surprised at Violets sudden question then looked away in embarrassment.

"Guess you didn't notice my other hand slip away"

Clementine lightly laughed to that and looked back to Vi smiling, she was right though, Violet didn't even notice her hand leave. Violet then felt heat rise to her cheeks noticing how close they were still, Clem's eyes closing halfway before leaning in and kissing Violet on the lips. A quick and loving peck but enough to drive all the blood to her face, it now red as fuck and she tried to hide in her hands. Clementine laughed at Violet's embarrassment before kissing the back of Vi's hand's that she still had on her face.

"Don't think i made it clear enough but, I love you Violet, more then a friend."

Violet moved her hands to look at the other girl, her face soft and welcoming with a slight smile. Violet could hear the slight joking manner she spoke the first few words with but with the other's could tell she got a lot more nervous, as though Violet would reject her. Violet took her hands away from her face to quickly kiss Clem on the lips as well before hiding behind her hands again, a muffled reply coming through.

"I love you too Clem"

Violet laughed at herself slightly, it felt really funny admitting that when she made it pretty clear she loved Clem these past moments. Clementine giggled too before enveloping her new girlfriend in her arms, pulling her into a cuddle.

Violet smiled now suddenly very tired, she wrapped her arms around Clem and let her eyes close, she whispered out to Clem before she felt herself drift to sleep.

"I love you Clementine"

"I love you too Violet


End file.
